


Double The Trouble

by SemiPoly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically Kankri is split in two and I call the other one Kankii cuz i suck at naming, M/M, Magic, Swearing, clone, cronkri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPoly/pseuds/SemiPoly
Summary: Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are in a bit of a pinch… There are currently two pairs of eyes gazing at you directly from across your living quarter. One of them is Kankri Vantas, the troll who is wearing his usual candy red turtleneck with hours of lecture to give whom you are well-familiar with. The other one tho… he, too, is also… Kankri?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 34





	Double The Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I began typing out on my laptop at 3AM and now it's 6AM and who needs sleep anyway haha (help). So ye, I have no idea what I'm writing here and the plot and grammars will surely be all over the place but I hope you guys like it! ^^

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are in a bit of a pinch… There are currently two pairs of eyes gazing at you directly from across your living quarter. One of them is Kankri Vantas, the troll who is wearing his usual candy red turtleneck with hours of lecture to give whom you are well-familiar with. The other one tho… he, too, is also… Kankri? But this one’s a bit off. The other troll who bears the same face as Kankri Vantas has silver hair, he wears a cyan turtleneck, from his back, a… heart-shaped tail (?!) seems to be coming off of him and he has this expression in which never in a million years you’d think Kankri would be making: a real playful, flirty grin. You drop the spellbook that is on your hand onto the floor in shock. What is happening?!

“Cronus! Just… WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Kankri is the first to speak up.

“I- I… well, I was- GAH!!!” Just before you manage to form a complete sentence, the Kankri-looking troll suddenly jumps at you without any notice. Losing your balance, you find yourself falling onto the rug beneath on the floor with _‘Kankii’_ (what you decide to call him for the moment) is now sitting right on top of you. He’s dangerously (and maybe even purposely) very close to your groin and you try your best to hold back any wild fantasies you may have had of your real friend Kankri Vantas in situations like this when you are alone in your respite block.

“Excuse me, just what on Beforeus you think you are doing? First of all, PDA can be quite triggering to other people, especially with this pose you are doing right here. Secondly, jumping right at people and touching them without consent is……...”

Kankri, as if forgetting the real matter that there’s an unexplained identical clone of himself right in front of him, immediately walk up to the unknown troll and starts his lecture. For a second there, you find yourself almost spilling up in laughter. No matter the situation, he always has the time for it, huh?

“Jegus, you really never shut up, do you?” Kankii gazes up at the candy red troll, finally speaking up, voice almost the same as Kankri, but with a real killer sass to it. He then grins to himself and waves his tail around dismissively “… well, guess I can’t be too harsh on you, we are the same after all. Sorry, Kanny~”

That sorry isn’t genuine at all and you can already recognize the familiar annoyance on Kankri’s face, it’s the same look he always gives you after your countless attempts in trying to start a red quad with him, and he is so ready to start his lecture again when Kankii cuts in with his sentences again, this time tho, at you…

“Now that I can finally have a good look at you, you’re not that bad, Cronus. In fact, you look like a real treat. Heh, bet it’s even better when you take this shirt off. I still can’t even believe the self-control he has to pull off in order to keep himself off you, fu fu fu.” Kankii is leaning in closer, locking his lustful crystal blue eyes at you, his hands slowly dance across your chest. He gently parts his lips, inching even closer toward yours now and you can feel your entire body burning up. Is this really happening?!

“THAT’S IT! GET OFF HIM. NOW!!!” A hand reaches out, yanking at the back of Kankii’s turtleneck earning a yelp of surprise from him, pulling the cyan troll back away from you. It’s Kankri and his face is also as flushed as you are right now. “DON’T TOUCH HIM, YOU… YOU… WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!!”

That put your head back into the right space as your eyes immediately scan around the room, looking for the book you dropped earlier. When you finally locate it, you scramble over to the book and frantically flipping over the pages. Kankri stands still, he’s oddly quiet, face now hard to read, seemingly waiting for you to find the explanation to whatever the hell is happening while Kankii sits there with a boredom expression, the turtleneck is still being gripped.

“R-right, here it is. Spell of duplicating.” You finally find the page you are looking for and quickly getting back up to your feet, holding the book up to show the two Kankri(s).

“That’s still doesn’t explain how you- … and I’m sorry to make assumptions about you, Cronus, but aren’t you no longer a firm believer of this so-called mage craft?” Kankri’s eyebrows furrow.

You still don’t believe in magic. But when no one wants to be the wingman for your next misadventure of finding love, you thought to yourself who else would be better than good ol’ Cronus Ampora himself? Now tho, that you think of it again, with your ‘humble’ record of scoring… zero chance to fill a bucket so far, it was more of a desperate call. But hey, with that saying of ‘at desperate time call for desperate something’ that human usually say, you decided to give up your doubt and dig up your own magic spellbook.

Flipping through the pages, you finally found the duplicating spell. It said in the book that the spell works both on objects and living creatures. Although with living creatures, it was more complicated and that the creature being cast the spell upon will have some its personalities being bla bla bla… TL, DR! You trailed off the book, at that point, it was all that you need to know: it works!

Another issue is that it’s been so long since you mess around with this stuff, but you convinced yourself that as long as you follow strictly to the instructions, everything should be A-OK. As you began to chant the spell, the book started to glow with a magical violet veil of energy surrounding it. It truly shook you that after so long of giving up hope on magic, it still worked. Maybe it was actually your shameless thirst to get your bulge wet after sweeps that had powered it, but this only made you, even more, focus and eagerly chanting even louder. Hence it was why you didn’t notice when Kankri Vantas popped into the room.

You totally forgot that today is Friday and every week, Kankri comes over on Friday to practice his lectures on you. You agreed to let him do so since last sweep because he (unsurprisingly) has no one to practice to and you figure this may be a good chance to be able to work yourself closer to him, even if the price is to have to indulge his lectures for 3-4 hours.

So there, just as you were finishing your spell, Kankri Vantas walked in with a greeting and you jumped in surprise. With that, the magical energy you were creating through the book was shifted out of control and shot itself right at the other troll.

… andddd then and there it is, another Kankri Vantas, right in front of you. The spell works… but not like as you were hoping at all!

As you finish laying out what had happened, Kankii bust out in laughter while Kankri shook his head, the hand not gripping the cyan troll facepalming himself.

“Bwahahahaha! Really!? All that just because you are fucking horny?? Bwahahahhahahahaha…. Oh my god, Cronus, Cronus, Cronus, you are one fucking funny bastard!” Kankii is now lying flat on the floor, dying of laughter.

Kankri has let him go only to walk over to you, hands gripping you tightly on your T-shirt pulling you down to look at him with a force you didn’t think a small er troll like him can manage to pull off. His eyes are now looking directly in yours, ablaze in a wave of anger that sends shivers down your spine, making you want to curve up like a scared wiggler despite your powerful seadweller build.

“Reverse. This. Spell. NOW!” Kankri’s words are clear, his voice low and firm, utterly dread with deadly aura. You never see this side of him before, not even once, even when he was angry at you for your flirting or used of vulgar language. Kankri Vantas is truly a troll full of surprises and you are shamelessly bulging fully out for him right now. CODDAMNIT!!!

Luckily Kankri pays no attention to your bulging pants below and shifts his gaze over to Kankii. His voice now shifts into his usual lecturing tone but with a clear sense of annoyance, but he still manages to compose himself: “Excuse me, as much as I do not like putting myself on others, I must request you to not such vulgar words as it may cause triggering to some people who are sensitive to such harsh language. Secondly, I’d also like if you contain yourself from jumping onto Cronus- I... I mean, not just Cronus, erm… not touching anyone without their consent and…”

You watch as Kankii, at first, looking bored off his ass at the lecturing but then suddenly perks up with a grin on his face at the mention of Kankri’s second request and the way he’s fumbling with his words. Oh no, this cannot be good.

“Oh ho! What’s this? Are you perhaps… jealous that I got some actions on him? Aww, maybe you should have thought it through before deciding to bulgeblocking yourself from Cronus here, Kanny~” The cyan troll says as he gets back up on his feet, smiling ever so devilishly.

You look over to Kankri who immediately jolts up, face fully soak in bright red with the mixed expression of both anger and embarrassment “W-What?! No! I-I AM NOT JEALOUS! For your information, I’m strictly celiba-”

“Aww, don’t be lying to yourself, honey. You see, I am you and who’d know you better than your own self? The only reason I jumped at him is that because it is what YOU wanted to do, don’t you? You… no, WE both loveeee Cronus Ampora.”

You almost choke on your own spit. But before you have a second to make any comments, Kankri suddenly pulls out his two sickles from his sylladex and lashes right at Kankii. “SHUT THE HELL UP!!!”

The cyan troll quickly manages to douche the attack along with another burst of playful laughter and flees the room, running out of your hive with Kankri following right behind. You are left alone back in your hive, head spinning with too much information to process all at once.

You take a look at the book again at the duplicating spell. Ok, so it said here that “… the creature being cast the spell upon will have some its personalities being separated into the clone. Usually, these personalities are the ones which are not as potent or are the ones that are repressed by the original subject.” You blink a few times, this doesn't really explain the tail thing tho... But no, more importantly, d-does this mean Kankri really have feelings for you? All this time? Is this Kankri clone really another part of him that he normally trying to hide? Wait, does this mean he can be really…

You decide not to finish that thought. As much as you’d love it, you still want to hear it from Kankri in his own words when and if he’s ever ready. Yes, you, Cronus Ampora, the trashiest scrum bag there is, still has some slightest integrity left… at least for Kankri Vantas. You… really do like him after all.

You sigh, continue to flip through the book.

Moment passes. You begin to sweat, the rest of the book gets thinner and when you get to the end, you flip through it again from the beginning.

…

…

You close the spellbook with a _‘thud’_ as you finish going over it once more, even slower this time.

“I… can’t find a reverse spell…” You mumble to yourself.

There’s going to be so many shenanigans.


End file.
